Faberry Week
by arlum42
Summary: Faberry Week 2012. A compliation of oneshots for the Faberry Week Challenge. It goes by themes. Each chapter is a different oneshot and the title is the theme of that day. You can find this challenge on faberryweek. *sidenote: some prompts were so good I wote multiple fics for them ***M is only for the BONUS Pride Chapter***
1. Faberry Week Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel

**June 20th – Theme – Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel**

"What the," Quinn said as she opened her door.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sliding past her into the hallway.

"What did you do to your hair?" Quinn said, reaching out to grab a lock of Rachel's newly dyed blue hair.

"It's just streaks, geez. I wanted to be like you, you know? So you'd feel more comfortable around me." Rachel turned around and headed towards Quinn's bedroom.

"You mean like this?" Quinn asked, pointing to her hair when they were seated on her bed. "This is pink. It's not like blue stripes. That's… goth. I've told you millions of times now, Rach. I'm part of the Skanks group."

"I don't get the difference."

Quinn sighed at her girlfriend's non-existent knowledge of anything other than singing and acting or a combination of the two, and then proceeded to explain. "Tina is goth… ish. You know, black clothes, dark makeup. All of those. Skank is… for lack of a better term "white trash". I guess you could say… promiscuous?"

At that Rachel jumped off the bed. "Promiscuous?" she shouted. "Quinn Fabray, if you're cheating on me you better tell me right now!"

"Are you kidding? Of course not!" Quinn replied quickly and got off the bed. She wrapped her arms around the other girl. "I'd never do that to you! That Quinn Fabray is gone forever. Dead." She leaned in to kiss Rachel but Rachel pulled away. "Promise," Quinn said. "Okay?" she made the face Rachel just couldn't resist.

"Fine," Rachel muttered, but she didn't pull away when Quinn kissed her again.

"It's just a thing, this whole Skanks business. I just need a change. I need to feel free. When I have pink hair and an "I don't give a fuck" attitude people treat me different. Like, I suddenly have this power. I like you the way you are, though. You don't need to change for me, Rach."

"I guess. I'm kind of getting sick of the whole dark clothes thing, to be honest. I just can't perform when I look like I've just arrived from a funeral. It limits me, you know? Wardrobe has lots to do with appearance and therefore with performing, Quinn."

By the last sentence Rachel's voice had gone back to its usual lecture mode and Quinn knew things were okay.

"Just one thing. We're getting rid of the blue tomorrow morning," Quinn said.

Rachel's gaze dropped to the ground.

"What?"

"I… I accidently used one that doesn't really… come off. Well, not easily, anyway."

"Oh, Rachel," Quinn sighed, but, like every dorky thing Rachel did this was adorable and she couldn't help laughing, which only annoyed Rachel and only made Quinn laugh even more.

They were an odd pair, but it made them special. Plus, life was never boring.


	2. Faberry Week Zombie Apocalypse

**June 18th – Theme – Zombie Apocalypse**

"Hey, what's in that box?" Rachel asked. She had been at Quinn's since the morning, helping her clean up her room and get rid of old things. She knew Quinn's closet inside out from all the times she'd had to go looking for things Quinn couldn't find. She had never seen this box before. It was a simple one – brown, dusty wood with a small cheap plastic lock in the front.

"What box?" Quinn called from the other side of the room, not bothering to look up from the papers she was sorting. Her mom was right, she thought. She seriously could go on Hoarders. At least she'd get paid for being crazy, instead of just annoying the shit out of her mom.

Rachel sat down on the floor with the box on her lap. "You never have locked things. What's so secret about this specific box?"

At the word "locked" Quinn jumped up, sending papers flying everywhere. "That's nothing," she said, snatching the box out of Rachel's hands.

"Bad move. I'm never letting it go now," Rachel laughed. "What's in the damn box, Quinn? What's so horrible? Is it… you-know-what toys?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at how, even though she was a senior, Rachel spoke like a five year old that had just learned what sex was. Thank god she didn't have the same limitations physically, though.

Ten minutes later Rachel's arguing had not gotten her anywhere. Quinn refused to open the box. Rachel decided to let it go and bring it up later. She went back to her work and so did Quinn.

—

An hour passed and both girls were very hungry. Quinn ordered pizza and twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Quinn jumped up and left the room. It took Rachel a minute to realize that she was alone. And the box was on the dresser. What was so horrible that Quinn couldn't even tell her what was in it? She hesitantly picked it up and tried pulling on the lock but it didn't budge. "Stupid plastic thing," she muttered. She pulled a pin out of her hair and jammed it into the hole. Back when she was with Puck she's seen him pick all kinds of locks. He had even tried teaching her once. It didn't look too hard.

The lock popped open pretty quickly. Rachel settled down on the floor and dumped the contents of the unlocked box on to the carpet in front of her. Her confusion only grew with each item she came across - aspirin pain reliever, a box of Band-Aids, antibiotic ointment, a book of matches, a compass, a roll of duct tape, a fire starter cube, first aid instructions, a fish hook & line, a note paper, a pencil, a razor blade, a safety pin, a whistle, a wire clip and what seemed to be a small dagger in a leather case. The unexpectedness of the items made her forget all about Quinn and she almost had a heart attack when she heard Quinn's voice behind her.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave it alone!" Quinn yelled. She started gathering the items off the floor and dumping them back in the box. Her face was red but Rachel couldn't tell if she was blushing from embarrassment or extremely angry.

Despite Quinn's obvious discomfort Rachel couldn't help herself. "What is all this?" she asked.

"Can't you just respect my wishes? It's not like I'm all mysterious and secretive all the time. I just wanted one thing to stay private! Is that too much to ask?" Quinn continued yelling, ignoring Rachel's question.

When the box wouldn't close because she had just shoved everything in Quinn screamed and kicked the wooden thing. She dropped down against the wall with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I really am," Rachel said, worried. She hated making Quinn cried. She swore last time that she'd never do that again. "I… I don't know what I was thinking. It was wrong of me to do that." She got up and sat down next to the crying girl, placing her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "You're right, it's not too much to ask. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

Quinn straightened out and turned to face Rachel. "Forgiven," she said. What could she do? It's not like Rachel even knew what the box was, and she couldn't change the past. Plus, she knew Rachel had her faults. They were working on them, but it would take some time.

Rachel grinned. "Can we go back to work now?" she asked. she'd pursue the box issue later.

Quinn nodded.

They ate some pizza and continued working until the evening.

At around eight pm Quinn plopped down on the bed and Rachel joined her. They were both tired and happy with the work they'd achieved. With Rachel's help Quinn had managed to differentiate between what she really couldn't get rid of and what she thought she really couldn't get rid of. Apparently, those two were two entirely different things.

"So, what was all that stuff in the box?" Rachel asked, breaking away from Quinn.

"Nothing," Quinn answered, leaning back into the kiss, wanting to forget the whole story.

Rachel didn't. "Come on," she insisted. "Please."

"Ugh," Quinn said, getting off Rachel and laying down on her back. "I thought you said you're sorry."

"And?"

"And that we'd drop it."

"I never said that. What is it?"

Quinn didn't know what to do. She could either tell Rachel and then never hear the end of it or not tell her and never hear the end of that. She thought about it for a minute and then decided to go with the first option, hoping that laughter would be better than constant nagging.

"It's a… an emergency kit."

"Emergency? What emergency?"

Quinn's reply was so quiet Rachel couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Zombies," Quinn said in a barely audible voice.

"Did you just say that you have an emergency zombie kit?"

"Yeah."

There was silence, and then Quinn could feel the shaking shoulder against her own and knew her girlfriend was cracking up. She hadn't expected anything else.

"Oh, shut up Ms. I'm Innocent Like A Two Year Old," Quinn said angrily, but Rachel couldn't hear her over her laughter.

When she finally managed to calm down Rachel was facing a pissed off Quinn. "Come on, you gotta admit it's kind of funny," she said.

Quinn shook her head.

"Zombies? They don't exist!"

"You got proof?"

"No but…" Rachel argued.

"Exactly. Benefit of the doubt. Now shut up," Quinn said in a tone of satisfaction.

"But zombies don't exist!" Rachel continued.

"You have no proof. And saying that no one's ever seen them does not count. Humans are tiny. Nothing. Just specks in the universe. Just because they haven't arrived yet doesn't mean they won't in the future. Hence the kit," Quinn said.

"So what do you think is going to happen? Movie style brain eating corpses?"

"Dunno. But I'm prepared for anything."

"This is just too funny. I gotta tell Santana and Britt," Rachel said, pulling out her phone.

"No!" Quinn grabbed the iPhone in Rachel's hand. "Don't tell!"

"Or what?" Rachel laughed.

"Or… or I'll tell everyone about.. you know…" Quinn said.

"You know what? What are you talking about?" Rachel frowned.

"Not telling," Quinn smiled.

"You're just making this up," Rachel said.

"Fine. If that's what you believe."

Rachel was sure Quinn was making this up but after a minute she dropped her phone back on the bed. Quinn was better at this game than she was. And Rachel had quite a few not so great moments. Maybe she was better off just dropping the subject.

Quinn grinned. She had won again. Rachel was smart but when it came to things like these she always won. And thank god for that because the only thing worse than Rachel knowing about the kit was Santana knowing about it. Except for the times when she was with Brittany that girl was the Satan in a cheerleader's outfit.


	3. Faberry Week World War II

**June 21st - Theme - World War II**

Dear Diary,

It's been one week since the Jewish family moved into the spare room behind daddy's big bookcase in the library upstairs. So far it's been going fine. The neighbors don't seem to be suspicious and no police officers have arrived anywhere near out street. I guess they have better things to do.

The Jewish family is small – two men and a daughter. I asked daddy where the mom is. He told me that there wasn't one. After that I asked which one was the dad but he told me that I ask too many questions so I went away. I still haven't gotten an answer. They seem really… family like. The two men are as close as brothers would be but something makes me think that their relationship is deeper than that. Almost as if… I've heard before of homosexual people but daddy says that they aren't normal and should be punished. I wonder if the two men are homosexual. Poor girl.

Speaking of the girl, she seems quite nice. I know that her name is Rachel and that she's my age. I spoke to her once, briefly, right before they went behind the bookcase. She's really tiny and has brown hair. She's very pretty. I feel so bad for her. I would die if I had to give up my life and not talk to my friends or anyone else. I'm planning on visiting her sometime. Maybe we can be friends.

Well, I'm tired. It's been a long day today and I really should go to sleep.

Yours truly,

Quinn

* * *

Dear Diary,

I went to visit the Jews this morning. As I was nearing the bookcase I heard singing. Beautiful singing. Better than the operas I sometimes go to with mom. I stood there, listening for a bit. It didn't sound like the radio but I couldn't understand where it was coming from. When I opened the door I realized it was them – the Jews – singing. I was amazed! The three of them were sitting around the wooden table, each singing a different part of the song. They didn't even stop when I came in. only when they were finished did they acknowledge my existence. I gave them the tray with food for the week and they invited me to join them for a bit. I wasn't sure if I should but the girl really looked like she needed some female company so I did. We talked for a bit about life outside and eventually the men went to read and left the two of us alone.

Let me tell you, that girl is gorgeous. The kids in school say Jews are ugly and evil but that's a complete lie. The two men look pretty nice too. And evil? Why, Rachel is like a sun! A golden star! She's all bubbly and happy. Right when the men left I asked her how long she'd been singing. She said that she had sung even her first word. I find that hard to believe but I laughed anyway. It was cute. After a while she even agreed to sing for me. Her voice is like magic – like something from a dream. It's hard to describe, really.

I'm so glad I went to visit her. It's unfortunate that she's in this situation. She'd make a really good friend and I'm sure she'd get along well with my classmates. I usually don't connect with people easily but with her it's different. She's… special.

I think I might go down there tomorrow too.

Goodnight.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I've been visiting Rachel every day for a month now. We always go to the corner and talk. The two men usually leave us alone. I haven't asked Rachel about them and where her mom is. We have so much to talk about and daddy doesn't like me being there too long so I don't want to waste our precious time with technicalities like that.

Every time I visit her I get these butterflies in my stomach. It's a weird feeling. I've never felt that before. It sounds like what Anne describes when she sees Sam from the market. She says it's like something is stirring inside her. This is what I feel. I don't know what it means. It can't possibly be what Anne feels because Rachel is a girl and she's just my sort of friend, anyway. Yes, I enjoy her company more than all of my friends but it's just because we have a lot in common. It really sucks that she has to be in hiding. I'd love to show her some of my favorite places in town. Maybe when the war ends we can stay friends. I'd love that.

I wonder if daddy will let her visit my room sometime. It's just across the hall and we'd be quiet. I think I'll ask him tomorrow.

Quinn

* * *

Dear Diary,

I wasn't sure if I should even write this here because if someone finds this it'll be the end of me, but I just can't hold it in any longer.

I'm in love. I'm in love with Rachel. I'm 100% sure. I'm also very, very scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with these feelings. She's a girl! I can't be a homosexual! It's… sick, weird, disgusting. Everyone would hate me. It's just… I can't help it. I've tried fighting it. I've been thinking about this possibility for quite a while but only last night did it really sink in. There's no avoiding it now. I can't tell anyone.

I can't stop thinking about her - her bubbly laughter, her fingers in my hair when she braids it for me, the way her eyes light up when she sings. Her voice makes me light up from the inside. Every day that I don't see her isn't as good as the ones on which I do – something feels missing. I know now that this is how Anne feels about Sam. That's how I know it's love. That feeling that I'm supposed to have for a boy. They fact that she occupies my brain and that my need for her is slowly reaching the level of my need for food and water. I've written before that she's like a golden star. Last night I realized that I wish she was mine. My tiny golden star.

I kind of want to tell her. I have this weird feeling that I'm not the only one – that she feels this too. It's in the way she acts around me, the way she laughs at my jokes even when they aren't funny and how she insists on sitting very close to me when there's so much room. I really hope she feels like this too, but then again what does it matter? I mean, no one can ever know. Not only is she a girl, she's a Jew! If someone finds out we're hiding Jews we'll all get punished. I've heard the horror stories in school. Once someone tells on you they don't care what you have to say to defend yourself. Everyone gets sent away if they're lucky, or killed on the spot if they aren't. I'm so scared.

I think I'll sneak her into my room tomorrow night when mom and daddy go out with the neighbors. Maybe I'll tell her then. I don't want anyone overhearing us. I hope she doesn't hate me. I don't think I could bear it if she won't want to ever see me again, but I also can't stand holding this in for so long.

We'll see what happens.

Quinn

* * *

Dear Diary,

You'll never believe what happened! I want to write this from the beginning so I'll never forget a thing.

Yesterday I had the house to myself for the evening. I went to visit Rachel and asked her if she'd like to see my room. Leroy and Hiram (that's the two men) weren't sure that was a good idea but I lied and said that daddy agreed.

Rachel really liked my room. She said it looked just like her friend's room. I showed her all of my books and we went through my closet for a bit but eventually we sat down on the bed to talk, just like we usually do in her "house".

We chatted about the usual things but then I told her there was something I needed to tell her. She could tell I was serious. I suddenly went quiet because I just couldn't get the words out. She could tell something was wrong and she put her hand over mine and asked me what was wrong. At that point I started crying. Quietly at first, but then my shoulders were shaking and I was sobbing and she reached out and hugged me. She repeatedly asked me what's wrong and when I didn't answer she took my face in her hands. Our lips were inches apart and then, before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kiss her. I don't even know why. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. She kissed me back. It was the best feeling in the world. It suddenly felt like everything would be okay. All of my fears vanished. I knew that right then, with her, I was safe. No one could take this feeling away from me. After that I told her how I felt and she said she felt the same. I felt like a huge weight was being taken off my shoulders. I felt free. I told her how I wanted her to be my gold star. It made her laugh, which made me laugh too. We spent over an hour reading to each other children's books in funny voices after that. Eventually she got tired and we lay down side by side on the bed just holding each other.

I used to feel that I was missing something in life. I don't feel that anymore. After Rachel went back to her family I lay awake in bed for hours. I couldn't sleep. I was scared the feeling would go away, but it didn't. It still hasn't. I know for sure that when the war ends we will stay together. Maybe we can move in together. We'll say we're just friend, of course, but it's still better than not being together at all. I wonder if there are other girls like us. I wonder if I know any. I don't think that homosexuality is wrong anymore. How can I? I am so full of joy – how can this feeling be bad? I think people just don't understand that love is just love. That's all. Two people together.

We're going to dinner now. It's mom and daddy's marriage anniversary.

The war is still going on but I know that whatever happens, I will be okay. As long as I have Rachel – as long as I have my gold star.

Love,

Quinn


	4. Faberry Week Super Heroes

**June 22nd – Theme – Super Heroes**

"Mama, mama I want this one!" rung the little girl's voice in the huge department store as Quinn raced to keep up with her daughter. She found her standing underneath a Thor costume at least 10 sizes too big.

"Thor! Thor!" her daughter cried out.

Ever since that Target commercial showing the new Avengers kids costumes had aired, Madeline and Lucas had been asking nonstop to go buy costumes. Eventually Rachel and Quinn agreed to go, and here they were, spending the entire day running after their superhero obsessed kids.

"Mama, help me!" Madeline cried, tugging on the huge costume hanging above her.

"That's way too big, honey. Let's see if someone here can help us find a smaller size," Quinn said, looking around for a salesperson.

"Here's one," Quinn heard her wife's voice from behind; followed by the familiar sound of something crashing that accompanied her son wherever he went. You'd think that with two dancing parents he'd be less clumsy.

Rachel handed Madeline the smaller sized Thor costume and went to pick up the stand that had fallen.

"What's that?" Lucas asked, pulling the bag out of Madeline's hand.

"Give it back!" she replied angrily.

"This is a boy's costume!" he said. "The princess section is over there!" He pointed towards the pink section across the aisle.

"I don't want a princess costume," Madeline answered, taking the Thor outfit back and hugging it tight in case her brother should decide to steal it from her again.

"Lucas, leave your sister alone. She can get whatever she wants," Quinn scolded her son. "Have you chosen something?"

"Hey Madeline are you a boy?" Lucas jeered, ignoring his mother's reLucas.

"I can like whatever I want," Madeline said angrily.

"Only ugly girls don't like princesses," Lucas continued.

"Hey, hey, that's not nice," Rachel said, joining the group. "Apologize to your sister, Lucas!"

"No," Lucas said stubbornly.

"Why do you care if Madeline likes Thor, Lucas? How does that affect you? Did you want the Thor costume too?" Quinn said.

"No but…" Lucas said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lucas. We've had conversations about stereotypes before, haven't we?" Rachel said.

Lucas nodded, recalling the discussion the four of them had had after someone in school told Lucas he was messed up because he had two moms and that he'd be "gay and disgusting too, just like them".

"So where is this coming from?"

Lucas shrugged. "I just. I thought girls like dresses. Everyone in class does. You two do too."

"Well, Madeline's allowed to wear whatever she wants, and if what she wants is Thor then we respect that, okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay." Lucas turned to face Madeline. "I'm sorry, Madeline. Thor is awesome."

Madeline smiled. "Hey, do they have Loki? We could be Thor and Loki! They're siblings too!"

The thought excited the little boy, who grabbed his hand and dashed between the racks screaming "Where's Loki?"

It was a great moment and the two proud moms would've stood there smiling and enjoying it had they not had heard the crash and dashed to find out what they might have to pay for this time.


	5. Faberry Week Super Heroes 2

"Lucas! What have you done?" Quinn cried as her son dashed through the open office door. She watched, horrified, as her son marched up to her desk, leaving small green prints in the new rug.

"I'm the Hulk, mama!" the happy boy cried.

"What is this?" Quinn reached out to touch her son's shoulder, wrinkling her nose as her hand turned green too.

"Paint! Mommy gave it to me!" Lucas answered.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out, but the brunette was already at the door, knowing Quinn would be calling her the minute she watched Lucas head towards the office.

"I didn't know that's what he wanted to do! He said he wanted to… "make The Hulk for mama"…" Rachel explained.

"Do you like it?" Lucas grinned, reaching out to hug his mom.

"It's… lovely," Quinn said, just barely managing to stop the little boy from wrapping his arms around her waist and ruining her new outfit. "But we have to shower now."

"No," Mark said stubbornly. "I want to stay like this."

"Honey, this isn't healthy for your skin," Quinn said, noticing how careful her son had been to completely cover every inch of his skin with paint – his entire face and ears, armpits, elbows, belly butto – "What are you wearing!" Quinn shreiked when her gaze rested on the purple shorts tightened around her son's waist with a belt.

"Shorts, mama! Purple! Just like The Hulk!"

"Where did you get those?" Quinn already knew the answer.

"Your closet, mama! I wanted to surprise you!"

Quinn covered her face with her hands, willing herself not to lash out at the boy. He couldn't have known that those pants were so special to her – the pants she had worn on her first date with Rachel. It's not his fault, she repeated over and over in her mind, willing herself to relax.

"What's wrong, mama?" Lucas asked innocently, noticing his mom didn't look too happy.

Quinn looked at Rachel and could tell that Rachel knew the significance of those purple shorts.

"I was busy with Madeline. I didn't notice. I'm sure we can wash the paint off," she said, leaving her spot at the open door and crossing the room to hug Quinn. "I'm sorry," she whispered into her wife's ear. "We'll clean them and put them where the kids can't reach."

Quinn nodded, kissing her wife briefly before turning back to Lucas, who was still standing there oblivious to his parent's dislike for his constume idea.

"Mama, can we go to the playground?" Lucas asked Quinn.

"Like this? Don't you want to clean yourself up first, dear?" Rachel said.

"Nope! I wanna be like The Hulk!" Lucas roared and raised his arms, flexing the muscles he imagined himself having.

"Alright," Quinn agreed. He had gone to so much trouble to look like The Hulk so she might as well let him enjoy it for a while.

Quinn grabbed her purse and followed Lucas to the door. "Don't you want to put some shoes on first?" she asked the barefoot boy who was already halfway out the door.

"No, mama! The Hulk can't find shoes big enough for his feet!" Lucas replied in a tone that implied how obvious that should've been.

Quinn sighed and walked out but as she turned to close the door Rachel appeared from down the hall.

"I'm so, so sorry babe," Rachel said.

"Sorry about what?" Quinn said, but just then Madeline rounded the corner and she understood.

"Mama, I'm The Hulk Princess!" said the little girl, dripping green paint all over the floor.

"Shit."


	6. Faberry Week College

**June 23rd – Theme - College**

"Quinn, if you take all of those you won't have any room for important things!"

"These _are _important!"

Rachel walked over to the suitcase. "Eragon, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter, Ender's Game, The Dalek Factor," Rachel read the titles as she sorted through the suitcase. "And these are just half!" she cried, piling up books, pulling them out and dumping them on the bed. "Quinn, you don't need all of these!"

"Yes. I do," Quinn answered, picking up all the books and dropping them back into the suitcase.

"Oh, don't give me that "books are a man's best friend" lecture. Because believe me, when you're at Yale and you won't have your clothes and toothbrush these books won't be much use."

Quinn didn't reply, knowing her girlfriend was right.

"Plus, there's a library there!" Rachel said, trying to cheer Quinn up.

"I… I guess."

"So can we leave these here?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the dozen or so books resting inside the otherwise empty suitcase.

"Except this one," Quinn said, reaching out for the Harry Potter book. "Oh, and this one!" she said, pulling out Eragon. After a moment she reached in and took a few more.

"Quinn…" Rachel said, frowning.

"Oh, fine. Okay, just these three then." She emptied the suitcase and placed the chosen ones inside.

"And that's it," Rachel said. She turned back to the closet and continued sorting through its contents, looking for the perfect outfit for Quinn's first day of class.

After a while she heard some rustling and turned around to find the blonde girl shoving something into the suitcase.

"What's that, Quinn?" she asked, going over to the bed.

"Nothing," Quinn replied in the most innocent voice she could muster. It wasn't that good.

Rachel picked up the newly added black bag that lay inside the suitcase. She opened it and found herself staring at half of Quinn's bookcase. Quinn was great at many things but packing was definitelynot one of them.


	7. Faberry Week College 2

They'd been discussing this visit for months now. Quinn could barely contain her excitement. The train ride felt like years and once she was off she practically ran through the streets.

Rachel had given her very good instructions and what to do and where to go but she still couldn't believe her eyes when she found herself standing in front of the oak dorm room door marked 122.

It was the light in her girlfriend's eyes as she opened the door that confirmed her feelings that this relationship was worth pursuing despite the distance. That light that only happened when she sang or when she was around Quinn.

After they reunited Rachel showed Quinn her dorm room. Rachel hadn't gotten a roommate yet so she had the room to herself, and boy did that girl not waste time decorating. The walls were covered from top to bottom with posters – Quinn could've sworn that every musical ever written appeared somewhere on those walls. The dresser had four framed photos on it – one of Rachel's dads, one of the New Directions in the hotel after Nationals with Finn holding the trophy high above their heads, one of Quinn and Rachel from graduation, and one of Barbara Streisand. The playbill collection Rachel had started soon after moving to New York was displayed in a Collector's binder that lay open on the bookcase near the door.

Rachel took Quinn to meet her friends during the afternoon. Rachel had managed to become a member of almost every Broadway or musical related club. Her friends were proof of that. There were Kyle, Madison and Brandon – the Wicked fanatics. Emily shared Rachel's infatuation with Barbara. A minute couldn't go by without Phil or Samantha breaking into song because of a certain word or phrase that came up in the conversation. Half the time Quinn had no clue what the conversation was about but she just smiled and nodded, happy because she knew that these people kept her girlfriend happy, and that's really all she needed.

After lunch Quinn and Rachel went out to see New York City. They went to Rachel's favorite café and then to some store where Quinn bought Rachel a new dress and Rachel bought Quinn a new shirt, but they both liked what they bought more so they traded gifts. They sat on a bench to breathe "New York air" because according to Rachel it's what "kindled her inspiration every morning."

The parting was harder than they had expected. Just five more minutes until we head for the train station. Just one more coffee, maybe two. Just one more gift store shop to buy meaningless snow globes which are really just an excuse to spend a few more minutes before Quinn has to go. Just one more hug as they stand near the tracks, watching the lights as the train arrives. Just one more kiss, even though the doors are about to close and the number one train rule is to avoid situations in which you are at risk of having the doors close on you.

But not everything can be postponed and eventually those doors slide shut. And there's only so far Rachel can run, waving through the window before she's losing her breath and she has to stop, losing sight of the blonde girl crying and waving through the dirty, grimy train window begging for just one more minute before she has to wait again for so many more.


	8. Faberry Week College 3

They had decided together that maybe they should try seeing other people. The distance was too hard. Rachel was the one who suggested it but Quinn had it nestled in the corner of her mind. At first it had seemed like a good idea but Quinn wasn't so sure anymore.

The date started off okay. The girl, Emily, didn't have the same skip in her step as Rachel did or that habit of never stepping on the sidewalk cracks but Quinn reminded herself that this wasn't Rachel. This was Emily – a new person. That was the whole point of "seeing other people."

It only got harder at the restaurant. Emily didn't move her food around with her fork to make sure it didn't touch like Rachel didn't, and she also didn't look down at it every other minute to make sure it hadn't magically moved closer like Rachel did. When she talked she didn't have that over-self confidence tone that colored Rachel's words when she spoke. She spoke quietly, the way normal people do, unlike Rachel who, when she was really excited, would even break into song in the middle of the restaurant, completely unaware of the stares she was getting from everyone around.

When dinner was done the two of them stood outside, not sure what to do. With Rachel Quinn had never had to worry about that. Rachel always had a plan, and a backup plan (and sometimes even a backup for the backup plan when that one also went bad). Eventually Quinn suggested going to the music store, recalling the great times she and Rachel had had there, browsing through CDs, playing hide and seek or even "I Spy". But Emily just shrugged and uttered Quinn's most dreaded combination of words – "I'm not that into music."

It was then that Quinn realized that she and Rachel were wrong. That distance wasn't too hard. Or maybe it was, but that letting it win was even harder.

Quinn was a bad liar and she knew it so she explained the situation to Emily, who took it quite well. The two parted with no hurt feelings.

As Quinn headed home she knew she had to call Rachel and set things straight. They'd overcome it. It wasn't a choice. There was literally no other option.


	9. Faberry Week BONUS Pride

**June 24th (BONUS) – Theme - Pride**

"Santana!" a frantic Rachel cried out as she dashed between the crowd, heading for her friend. "Santana!"

"What?" Santana pulled away from her girlfriend, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"I can't find Quinn!" Rachel said.

"She probably just went to get a drink or something," Santana said, trying to end the conversation so she could go back to her previous occupation. Martha – was that even her name? – didn't look like she was going to wait much longer and Santana really wasn't in the mood to lose a hot girl over Berry's stupid issues.

"But she would've told me first!" Rachel continued, oblivious to the fact that Santana was standing with her arms wrapped around some redhead and was clearly not in the mood to talk with her.

"Look, I'm gonna go," the redhead said, slipping from Santana's arms and disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked, sidetracked, as she realized she hadn't even noticed the other girl this entire time.

"I have no idea!" Santana said, angrily. "What I do know is that she was hot, she was a great kisser, and now she's gone thanks to you! Listen, Berry. Quinn is a big girl. She'll be fine. If she can't find us she'll call. She probably went to pee or something and she'll be back any minute. Now go away or find me a redhead."

Santana turned on her heel and took a step away but someone grabbed her elbow and she spun around to find Rachel looking at her, horrified.

"What now?" she yelled.

Rachel tried to speak but she couldn't. Instead, she pointed the road running between the crowds where the parade was going on.

Santana glanced at where she was pointing. "Yes, floats. Wow. Have you never seen a naked man before? Oh, right, you haven't. Well, there's always a first time for everything. Can I please go now?"

Rachel shook her head. "L-look," she whispered.

Santana was about to punch her best friend's girl but suddenly she realized what the brunette was pointing at and she forgot her anger.

She and Rachel stood dumbfounded as they watched the blonde whose disappearance they'd been discussing for the past few minutes standing on the biggest float in the parade. She'd lost her shirt somewhere along the way and she was standing between two huge, barely dressed men, wearing nothing but her black shorts and the rainbow bra Santana had bought her as a joke when she had come out to her and Brittany last year.

"See? She's fine," Santana said after a minute. "Go Fabray!" she screamed at the float and turned to leave.

"We need to go get her!" Rachel yelled, now even more worried about Quinn.

"Uh, no we don't," Santana said. "She's having fun! She's in New York City, at Pride and she somehow managed to find her way to the top of the biggest float in the entire goddamn parade! Take a page from your girl's book. Enjoy life!" Santana said. She rummaged around her pocket for a minute before taking something out and shoving it into Rachel's hand. "Here. Now go. Enjoy life!" Santana turned around, this time practically running away to distance herself from the crazy girlfriend.

Rachel frowned and then looked at what Santana had given her. "Diddy's Sex Shop – The Best Toys for Girls and Boys" said the rainbow block letters on the otherwise empty black business card. The back had a handwritten address. "Where'd you get this?" she called out, and then realized Santana had already gone – which was actually good because on second thought she probably didn't want to know. Her girlfriend's friend was nice but through experience Rachel had learned that with Santana some questions were best left unanswered.


	10. Faberry Week Beth

**December 18th – Theme – Beth**

"Beth, dear, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Quinn said, walking into the room and kneeling down beside the seven year old.

Beth didn't look up. Her mother would have to wait – she HAD to solve the new Rubik's cube. She had bet her dad she could do it in less than a day and he was coming to pick her up in just a couple of hours.

"Beth," her mother said, a bit more sternly this time. After a minute in which Beth still hadn't replied she added, "Is this another one of your silly bets with daddy?"

The girl nodded and Quinn sighed.

"How much this time?"

"Ten bucks and ice cream next time we go to the park."

Quinn considered it for a moment and then said, "I'll give you another five if you take a break."

At that Beth's head snapped up, her dirty blonde curls bouncing around her head. It was still a mystery as to where she'd gotten those, unlike her eyes which are clearly from Noah.

"It'll just take a few minutes, okay?"

Beth stuck out her arms which Quinn grabbed. She lifted the little girl and lead her through to the living room.

Beth wasn't alarmed by the sight of a strange woman sitting on their couch. Like her dad, she was an outgoing kid and meeting new people was easy for her, and anyway, they usually ended up liking her.

Beth sat down on the armchair facing the couch and her mother went and sat down next to the small brunette.

"This is Rachel," Quinn said, smiling. "She's an old friend of mine from school."

"Gorgeous singer Rachel?" Beth asked innocently, quoting her mother from one of Quinn's late night phone calls with Santana.

Quinn blushed, nodding.

They sat there silently for a moment.

"That's it?" Beth asked, surprised.

"Well, no," Quinn continued. She stuttered and then glanced at Rachel. She suddenly felt scared. She had been sure she was ready for this.

Rachel felt the blonde begin to shake beside her and she took over, earning a grateful look from the worried mother.

"Beth, you know how boys and girls sometimes fall in love?"

Beth nodded.

"Well, for some people it's a bit different." At that line Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's. "See, sometimes girls fall in love with girls or boys fall in love with boys."

"They do?" Beth asked.

"Yes, and they can't help it. They were born this way. Do you understand?"

It took a moment but after pondering it Beth nodded.

Now the hard part was over and Quinn spoke up. "Rachel isn't just my old friend. I love Rachel, just like lots of girls like boys. It's perfectly normal."

"Does this mean I like girls too?" Beth asked.

"No, of course not. You're allowed to love whoever you want to love. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Oh," Beth replied. She pondered the new information for a minute and then nodded.

"So," Quinn asked, getting up and walking over to Beth, "is this okay with you? Rachel is going to be here a lot from now on."

"Yep," Beth replied.

"If you ever have any questions don't be shy to ask," Quinn told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I have one."

"Hmm?"

"Can I go back to the cube now?"

Quinn laughed, relieved. "Sure, honey," she grinned, glad this was behind them. All of her worry over the past few months had been for nothing.

Once Beth was around the corner Rachel got up and came over to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Told you it would be fine," she murmured, kissing Quinn.

* * *

"Daddy's here!" Beth cried happily, rounding the corner, her backpack on her back and the solved Rubik's cube held tightly in her tiny hands. She flung open the front door and shoved it proudly into her dad's face. "Ten bucks and ice cream!" she grinned.

Puck laughed and was about to give the usual greeting to Quinn and leave when he spotted Rachel sitting next to his old girlfriend, the two holding hands. He raised an eyebrow, knowing Quinn would understand what he meant.

"She was fine with it," Quinn mouthed.

Puck smiled. "One sec," he told Beth who had already pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and was in the middle of a game of Angry Birds. He crossed the room and hugged both girls. "Congrats," he whispered.

When he pulled away he asked, "And there were no issues at all?"

"Nope," Rachel smiled.

"Oh, actually one thing," Quinn said, remembering her promise.

"What?" Puck asked.

"You owe her five bucks," she laughed, getting up and quickly rushing him out the door before he could protest.


	11. Faberry Week Metro North Pass

******December 22nd – Theme – Metro North Pass**

*******ish (I kind of changed the subway issue but it still has to do with trains**

It had taken over twenty minutes but finally, after lots of angry yelling at her mother on the phone and apologizing for her being late for Christmas dinner, Quinn reached the ticket machine. Santana had told her all she had to do was slip the card in and the bar would shift, allowing her to pass into the train station. She'd even drawn a little machine on the side, next to the printed map of the train maps.

Quinn pulled out the ticket she'd gotten in the mail from her mother last week and approached the machine. It seemed simple enough – just put the paper in the slot – and yet it seemed odd that it'd taken less than fifty people over an hour to pass before her turn had finally come.

Quinn slipped the ticket inside but when she went to push the metal bar it wouldn't budge. She pulled out the ticket and repeated the process, only to reach the same result. Glancing around, she realized she was the only one in the area. Not a single information booth was in sight and she was already running late. Her phone had died at some point while waiting. She was alone.

Quinn pulled out the ticket and dusted it on her shirt. Maybe the magnetic strip had gotten damaged in the mail? She sure hoped that wasn't the case because then she'd miss the entire family dinner by the time she could repurchase tickets, not to mention missing the train.

The dainty blonde stood at the metal machine, pushing and pulling the ticket, trying to no avail to pass through. She was trying her best to stop the tears from breaking out when she felt a presence behind her.

Before she had time to turn around, another hand was around her own, slipping the ticket out of her fingers. Quinn turned around to find herself inches away from a young woman, just barely her height with long brown hair grinning from ear to ear.

Quinn blushed and tried stepping back but she bumped into the machine and fell into the woman's arms.

"First time, eh?" the woman said, smiling. She was clearly a singer – Quinn could tell by her voice. The words flew out almost in song, a sort of melody to them. She made no move to distance Quinn from herself.

Quinn nodded.

"Here, let me show you," she laughed, putting her arms around Quinn once again so that she could reach the metal slot. Her touch sent shivers up Quinn's spine and her attempts to stop blushing only made her turn a darker shade of red. She hoped the gorgeous stranger wouldn't notice.

"All you have to do is put it in the other way, see?" the woman explained, pointing to a small sticker on the side of the machine bearing an illustration showing how the insert the ticket.

"Oops," Quinn muttered, embarrassed.

They stood there for a minute and then the woman let Quinn out of the cage she'd formed around her.

"Christmas dinner?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "I'm late as it is. My mother's so mad I wouldn't be surprised if she took the train here just to kill me." She laughed, and then remembered her manners and added "You too?"

"Nah, not me. Going to home to New York."

"What are you doing here, in Connecticut?" Quinn asked. "Not that I mean to pry or-"

The brunette cut off her apology midsentence. "It's fine. I went to visit old friends living not far from here."

"Oh, that's nice. I go to Yale so I live here. New York sounds wonderful!" Quinn said.

"Yale?" the woman laughed. "A genius like you stumped by a ticket machine."

"I'm an artist," Quinn replied, grinning. "Conventionality is not my thing." That made the woman grin broadly, lighting up her eyes. Quinn was surprised at the feeling in her stomach that came with the strangers' grin.

Suddenly a song pierced the silence and the two jumped.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said, reaching into her back pocket for her phone. She glanced at the screen. "Shit, shit shit, I gotta go," she said.

"Same here," she replied, adding after a moment of thought "unfortunately".

The woman pulled out a pen from her back. "I know conventionality isn't your thing so I'm hoping you'll forgive me here," she said, grabbing Quinn's hand and scribbling something on it. Then she flashed a grin at Quinn once more before dashing in the opposite direction, her hair flying behind her.

Quinn proceeded to put the ticket in – the right way this time – dash through the small spot that had cleared up when the machine recognized the ticket, and ran to the right stop. She arrived just in time to slip inside before the doors closed behind her and the train sped away.

It was only then when she looked at the palm of her hand. In small print a number had been jotted down, followed by capital letters spelling out RACHEL and a small star drawn in next to the name.

Quinn had just enough time to copy the number down in a safer spot before the train suddenly stopped and a message came over the loudspeakers announcing the engine had broken down. Even the image of her mother in her mind as she followed the crowds getting off the train was enough to dampen her mood.


End file.
